The Toy Box
by InLoveWithLaughing
Summary: Any character that wants to come out to play and any fic that wants to be written, be it one-shot, drabble or short story. Ch.1- Eileen Snape, Ch.2- Fred Weasley II, Ch.3- Frank Longbottom, Ch.4- Cho Chang, Ch.5- Mundungus Fletcher, Ch.6- Alice Longbottom, Ch.7- Lily Luna Potter, Ch.8- Lavender Brown, Ch.9- Pomona Sprout
1. Eileen Snape

For the _If You Dare Challenge_ on the_ HPFC Forum_

Prompts used: Prompt 8: Never bite the hand that feeds you

Description: Flashes from the lives of pretty much every character/pairing possible.

Chapter Description: Why Eileen Snape never stood up to her husband.

Rating: T

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but my sense of smell is back!_

_**WARNING: Brief mentions of abuse.**_

* * *

For the first time her potions aren't adequate. No amount of nutrient potions can stop her stomach clenching in hunger. No healing draught can stop the aching of her bones or heal the many, _many _bruises and scratches that litter her body. And for the first time, she really doesn't care. She's just _so tired_.

"Eileen, get me some dinner," He says in his low, gravelly voice.

For the first time she hesitates. Every nerve in her body protests. She needs to get him the food or she'll suffer. But she doesn't care. How much worse can it get?

_No._

The word slips from her lips, unbidden and unwelcome, but when it does she is released. It's as if the strings tying her to the ground have been cut, and she's floating up, up, up.

"Get me some dinner."

She crashes back to earth as he pulls Severus to his feet. The boy had been curled up by the fire, head bent over a large book that appeared in his room a few days before. Probably taken from the youngest Evans. His dark eyes flicker from his father to his mother, suddenly full of fear.

"Get me some dinner, or he'll pay the price."

Severus is a tiny scrap of a child, with pale skin and hollow cheeks, a downturned mouth and shrewd black eyes. She's never loved him. How can she, when he looks so like his father? When he's never going to amount to anything? How could a child with a father like him and a mother like her, end up as anything other than a disappointment to all who knew him?

But if she lets something happen to him that Evans woman will be back here again. She's made a habit of "popping in" every time Severus gets one small burn or cut, and Eileen does not like her. Nosy woman, with her doctor husband and her beautiful girls, both smart and sweet and full of laughter. Eileen won't be made to look bad like that.

She goes into the kitchen and makes Tobias' favourite dinner, and she never tries to refuse him anything again.

* * *

_Was going to be a drabble, but I failed. Please leave a review :) _


	2. Fred Weasleyii

For the _If You Dare Challenge_ on the_ HPFC Forum_

Prompts used: Prompt 28- Spitting Image

Description: Flashes from the lives of pretty much every character/pairing possible.

Chapter Description: Fred isn't Fred.

Rating: K

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_You're the spitting image of your Uncle Fred._

But I'm not him

_You're so funny! Your father used to play all sorts of pranks like that with his brother Fred you know._

I know.

_We were all so surprised when Roxy was a girl, but at least I got one of my little boys back._

But you didn't. I'm dad's little boy, not yours grandma.

_I miss Fred so much, he was the best brother ever. It helps to spend time with you, you're exactly like him._

What do I say to that Aunty Ginny?

Fred looked in the mirror and grinned. He put his father's razor back in the cupboard and ran his hand over his bald head.

Not anymore Aunty Gin, not anymore.


	3. Frank Longbottom

For the _If You Dare Challenge_ on the_ HPFC Forum_

Prompts used: Prompt 554- Soulmates

Description: Flashes from the lives of pretty much every character/pairing possible.

Chapter Description: Frank and Alice aren't soulmates, but maybe they don't have to be.

Rating: K

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Frank watched her surreptitiously from the other side of The Three Broomsticks. She sat with two of her friends, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. She was so beautiful. Vibrant red hair and flushed red cheeks, she should have been called Rose, not Lily. There was no pale grace about her; she was full of life, laughter incarnated.

He had only spoken to her a few times at Prefect meetings, but it was enough to know that she was made for him. She was never struck dumb with shyness like Frank and she was so smart and kind. She liked him, he knew that, she'd asked him out a few times and always looked crushed when he rejected her. But he had to.

The reason why entered the pub then. James Potter immediately caught the attention of nearly everyone with his boyish antics. He pushed Sirius Black jokingly and threw a snow ball in his face. Sirius laughed, then laughed harder when Remus Lupin revealed a snowball from behind his back and slammed it right into the back of James' head. James was silent with shock for a second, and then laughed louder.

He spotted Lily then and made his way over to her. He shook his head like a dog over her and clumps of wet snow fell all over her. Lily glared and made a show of telling him off for being so immature, but Frank could see the tell-tale gleam in her eyes all the over from where he was. She would never be completely happy with any male attention except James'.

Somebody sighed softly from the next table over and Frank looked over. He caught Alice Fortesque's eye for a moment before she looked away blushing. Her blonde hair fell over her face in a silky curtain and Frank couldn't help but think it was very pretty hair. He knew Alice better than Lily since they were Potions partners, but he rarely noticed her out of class. She was always there though, a pale shadow in the background, always outshone by braver, brighter Gryffindors. She had none of Lily's energy or beauty, but she there was a steady gentleness to her that made Frank feel warm and comfortable.

He glanced at Lily, who was pretending to be upset that James had insisted on joining her for a drink, then looked back to Alice, who had a small smile on her face as she talked to another girl next to her. Perhaps they weren't soul mates, but she was calm and sweet and had very pretty blue eyes.

Maybe he and Alice weren't soulmates, but maybe they didn't have to be.

So he stood up and walked to her table.


	4. Cho Chang

For the _Cho Chang_ _Competition _and the _Pairing and Scenario Challenge _on the_HPFC Forum_

I was given Cho and Luna as a pairing and a visit to Cedric's grave as a scenario.

Prompts used: Silence, pink and dawn.

Description: Set between GoF and OotP, Cho visits Cedric's grave and meets someone surprising there. Kind of Cho/Luna.

Rating: K+

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Luna would have _way _more screen time._

* * *

_Cedric Diggory_

_ Will Always Be Loved_

Cho traced the words with her finger, whispering them to herself. The wind carried away the words and left Cho silent. The grave was new and shiny, surrounded by fresh earth and not yet wilted flowers from his family and friends. All of them were anemones. Cho felt an irrational surge of jealousy that she had not been the only one to know Cedric's favourite flower.

She often felt jealous of the others who'd known Cedric nowadays. Jealous that they had had seventeen years of him, while she had only had one. Jealous that they had somebody to blame, could say it was Harry Potter's fault, while she knew it couldn't be.

Sweet, shy Harry Potter, who had stuttered out an invitation to the ball. So different from charming, confident Cedric, who had swept her off her feet with a few well-chosen words. She had caught herself thinking of Harry a lot this summer, and each time her insides had squirmed with guilt. What kind of a girlfriend thought about another guy just a few weeks after her boyfriend was murdered?

But she still considered writing to Harry every time she got another well-meaning but awful letter from a friend or relative. He was the only person who could understand. The only person who had known Cedric well and knew that You-Know-Who had killed him. Surely he'd _want _to talk about it with somebody, he had to feel as alone as she did. But every time she put quill to parchment she'd see Cedric's face when she told him about Harry's invitation.

He'd actually thought she had said yes, and that she was cancelling their date. He'd thought she liked Harry better than him. Charming, confident Cedric had liked her so much he'd been afraid she'd leave him. She'd promised she wasn't going to do that. How could she break her promise?

But he'd left her hadn't he? He'd left her alone, and she ached so badly for somebody to understand.

"Hello Cho Chang."

Cho jumped violently and spun around at the sound of her name. Luna Lovegood stood a few feet away from her, buttercups in hand and wistful eyes fixed on her. She made a pretty picture, with her serene expression and the soft pink dawn behind her, and for some reason this made Cho's chest ache.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," Luna said in the same soft, dreamy voice.

"Oh, that's alright. It's- ah, good to see you," Cho said.

"You don't have to lie to me Cho," Luna said, "I'll leave in a minute, I just wanted to say goodbye." She gestured to the grave.

Cho nodded and stepped away so Luna could come forward. "Do you want me to- to leave?"

"No, that's alright." Luna turned from Cho and knelt down in front of the grave, smiling. "Hello Cedric, it's Luna Lovegood here. I'm sorry I interrupted your time with Cho, it must be very special to you." Cho's face flushed red.

"You don't know me very well, I'm in Ravenclaw and was three years below you, but you were always kind to me. You never called me Loony, not even behind my back, and when I was in Second Year you took points from Sue Li and Lisa for calling me names.

"I'm very sorry you're dead, and I'm sorry Voldemort killed you, but I hope you're happy now. I brought you some buttercups because I wanted to bring you some cheerfulness."

She laid the flowers down and stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt of her pale green dress. "I'll go now," She said.

She began to walk away, but only managed to take a few steps before Cho's hand shot out to grasp her thin wrist.

"Please don't go," Cho heard herself say, "I hate to be alone with- with it."

Cho shifted uncomfortably as Luna met her gaze and didn't look away. She felt almost naked with those large slivery eyes on her, large silvery eyes that saw things others didn't. They seemed to be searching for something, and they must have found it because Luna smiled softly and said, "Okay, I'll stay with you."

The two girls sat down again, and as they did so Cho's hand slipped from Luna's wrist to her hand, and their fingers wound together and held tight.

Cho felt something shift inside her, and suddenly she could breathe easily again and her heart didn't throb with every beat. She let out an involuntary sigh as her head cleared. Her thoughts stopped racing and, for the first time since that terrible evening at Hogwarts, she let herself relax.

This didn't last, when she went home and saw the photo of Cedric on her nightstand it hurt all over again, worse than before because she had that morning of peace to compare it to. But it didn't scare her anymore, she looked down at her palm and could almost see Luna's own small white hand holding it. She wasn't alone.

* * *

_Something I churned out while waiting for inspiration on _Unravelling_. I've never written Cho before, so leave a review and let me know if she's okay :)_


	5. Mundungus Fletcher

For the _If You Dare Challenge_ on the_ HPFC Forum_

Prompts used- Prompt 286: Nasty Little Blighter

Description: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories from a variety of HP characters. Ch.1: Eileen Snape, Ch.2: Fred Weasley II, Ch.3: Frank Longbottom, Ch.4: Mundungus Fletcher.

Chapter Description: Mundungus Fletcher does something good for the first time in a while and helps Marlene and Emmeline matchmake .

Rating: K

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do love writing about it._

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes looked very pretty, curled up on her favourite armchair, sipping hot chocolate and watching Benjy Fenwick as he talked animatedly in the chair opposite her. Benjy waved his hands dramatically, getting up every now and again to re-enact the fight he was telling her about. It scared her a little, to see her best friend so excited about the war, but she mostly felt pride at his bravery.

Story done, he fell back into the old rocker and smiled at her, revealing a dimple in his left cheek.

"You should have been there, Dor, best battle yet," he said.

Dorcas took another long drink, and then said quietly, "Were there any casualties?"

Benjy's face fell, but he shook his head and said, "None, that was the best part. I thought at one point we would lose Sirius, but Marlene got him out the way in time. You should have heard him ranting on the way back, he was furious that Lestrange almost got him. You know how much he hates his family."

"Yeah, I know."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then Benjy rose to get another cup of tea. While he was gone Dorcas quickly checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked lovely in her pale green dress, with her dark hair pinned up and a few loose curls brushing her ears, lovelier than she had in a long time. So what was Benjy's problem?

She sat back down as he came in, sans tea. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "I've got to go, told Arabella I'd apparate her home."

Dorcas waited until he pulled away to speak, knowing if she didn't he'd hear her voice shaking, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Benjy agreed and then left via floo. Dorcas sat in the chair for a long moment watching the flames fade back to orange, then groaned and let her head fall back.

"Uh oh, what's that for?" Emmeline Vance said, coming into the room with Marlene McKinnon.

"_That _is for Benjy McStupidHead," Dorcas said, glaring at the ceiling.

"Benjy McStupidHead?" Marlene said, snorting with laughter and perching herself on the arm of Dorcas' chair.

"He won't ask me out," Dorcas whined, "I know he likes me, _he_ just doesn't know it yet."

Marlene winced sympathetically and leaned down to hug her friend, "I'm sorry, honey. Men are stupid."

Emmeline laughed, "That's why you go out with them every weekend?"

"I don't go _every _weekend," Marlene said.

"Don't argue," Dorcas said before Emmeline could reply, "I really need your help. I've done everything to make him notice me, but he doesn't see me as anything but a friend. How do you do it, Marlene, if a guy you like doesn't ask you out?"

Marlene sighed and rested her chin on Dorcas' head, her thick brown hair tickling Dorcas' nose, "Easy, I make them jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, get another guy and flirt a little, make it seem like you're really into him, and ignore the one you really like. It drives 'em crazy."

Dorcas shook her head, "Oh, I could never do that. I'd be too nervous."

Emmeline and Marlene exchanged looks.

"Dorcas, as your best friends and roommates, it's our duty to make sure you get to man of your dreams," Emmeline said solemnly.

"Yes," Marlene agreed, equally solemn, "Even if that man has freckles."

"Marlene!" Dorcas threw a cushion at her laughing friends, but couldn't help laughing too. "Fine," she said eventually, "But who do I pick to make him jealous?"

oOo

Mundungus Fletcher was short, ginger and still lived with his parents at age twenty-nine. Women did not approach him. It didn't matter that he told them he was just there until his business got off the ground, or that he personally knew the minister of magic (even if he didn't, they didn't know that), women just weren't interested. Especially pretty, young women like Dorcas Meadowes. Which was why he was so surprised when Dorcas Meadowes came over and started talking to him after an Order meeting one night, especially since everyone knew she always went out for drinks with Benjy Fenwick after meetings.

They chatted pleasantly for a few minutes, but Dorcas kept giving small, sharp glances to Benjy, who was leaning against the wall talking to Lily Potter, apparently not noticing, or caring, who Dorcas was talking to. Mundungus finally asked her what she wanted.

Dorcas blushed furiously and muttered something about just wanting to talk. Mundungus raised an eyebrow, "You've never wanted to talk to me before. What do you really want? I'm guessing it has something to do with Benjy over there?" He smirked at her surprised expression, "You're not very subtle, Dorcas, and I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing."

"You weren't a Slytherin at all, you were a Hufflepuff," Dorcas said, "I know you were because I was too."

"Ah. Yes, well I've always thought of myself as a bit of an honorary Slytherin. But we're talking about you, what is it you need? Supplies for a love potion perhaps? Or an amulet that will disguise you? I don't think you need it, but you women are so concerned with looks and-"

"No," Dorcas said, eyes widening and face going red again, "No, nothing like that."

"What then?"

"Just- Just- It's a little hard to say," she hedged, eyes darting to Benjy once again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Mundungus said.

"Right." Dorcas took a deep breath, "I need you to flirt with me, to make Benjy jealous, but I completely understand if you don't want to, in fact it a bad idea I'm sorry-"

Mundungus threw his head back and laughed, causing the remaining Order members to turn and stare at the pair. Dorcas looked like she wanted to sink into the floor.

"Be quiet!" She hissed, "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry," Mundungus said through his chuckles, "I'm in."

Dorcas stared for a moment, "Really?"

"Really. Whatever the outcome, this'll be a laugh for me. Just tell me what you want to do and when, and I'll be there."

oOo

The next day, when Benjy flooed to Dorcas' house, it was to find Mundungus Fletcher in _his_ old rocker. The short man waved cheerily and Dorcas smiled coolly from her armchair. Benjy was forced to sit on the too-squishy sofa and watch as Mundungus told Dorcas about his latest "job". Benjy didn't quite understand it, gleaning only that it revolved around a diamond necklace and an angry goblin, but Dorcas seemed to find the whole thing hilarious.

Benjy glared at Mundungus as the man reached across to tuck a black curl behind her ear. Dorcas' cheeks flamed red and she looked down coyly, peering up at him through her long, dark lashes. Benjy abstractedly thought how pretty Dorcas looked with her hair pulled back like that, but most of his thoughts centred on the hot feeling in his chest that told him he was watching something too intimate for public viewing.

He cleared his throat and announced that he was leaving. Mundungus barely glanced at him, Dorcas didn't even do that. Benjy left with the distinct feeling of rejection.

For the next month it seemed that Benjy could not spend any time with Dorcas without Fletcher there to monopolise her attention. They arrived and left meetings together, Fletcher was always at her house or she at his, and they had taken to going on long walks in the park together. Benjy knew this because Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance always seemed to be talking about it. Not that he was listening of course.

The one time he managed to get Dorcas alone, a chance meeting at Diagon Alley, they had gotten into an argument about Fletcher.

"He's a nasty little blighter," Benjy said scathingly, "I don't know why you spend time with him, Dorcas."

"He's an interesting and funny man, and he _adores_ me!" Dorcas fired back, tossing her silky curls and stalking off.

They hadn't spoken since.

Benjy watched her now, sitting across from him at the Potters' dining room table, next to _him, _of course. _He_ held her hand tightly, and appeared to be listening to Remus' report, but Benjy had seen him look at Dorcas no less than three times in the past five minutes. For her part, Dorcas didn't seem to notice the looks at all, which was some comfort at least.

After the meeting _he _was called over by Albus, and Dorcas leant casually against a wall to wait for _him_. Benjy made his way over quickly, dodging Marlene's attempts to intercept him and not stopping until he was standing right in front of her.

Dorcas looked up at him, her smile sweet as sugar, her eyes sparkling like stars. He was speechless for a second, unable to quite realise this beautiful woman was his friend Dorcas.

"Dorcas, I'm- I'm sorry," he found himself stuttering, "Please talk to me, I hate that we don't talk anymore."

"I talked to you last week," Dorcas said calmly, referring to a hurried conversation they'd had before the fight, in which _he_ had been a constant presence.

"Properly, without- without _him_."

"Mundungus?" Dorcas looked up at him innocently, "Why? I find him lovely company-"

"Don't Dorcas, don't talk about him like that. I like you, you know I do."

"I like you too," Dorcas said, still infuriatingly calm.

"You know what I mean," Benjy said, waving his hands helplessly, "I mean I _like_-like you."

Dorcas laughed cruelly, "What are you? Twelve?" But her heart gave a painful thump at Benjy's miserable expression. Her dark eyes softened and Benjy saw this and took full advantage of it.

"Come on, Dorcas," he said, grabbing her hands impulsively, "Give me another chance, come out with me. On a date, I mean."

Dorcas smiled, a true smile this time, "I'd like that."

oOo

The next week the Order was once again gathered in the Potters' dining room. Mundungus sat alone once more, appearing to nearly all members unconcerned about this fact. Marlene was the only one who saw the way he watched Dorcas and Benjy as the two sat, heads bent together, laughing softly every now and again.

"You did a good thing there, Dung," she said, clapping him on the back, "Maybe the first good thing you've done in a while, and it was completely dishonest, you should be proud."

Mundungus thought of Dorcas, her plump, womanly curves, her bright black eyes and her gentle smile, her joyful laugh and her easy company.

"Not quite _completely _dishonest, Marlene."

* * *

_Leave me a review please?_


	6. Alice Longbottom

For the _If You Dare Challenge_ and the _Harry Potter Femmeslash Project _on the_ HPFC Forum _

Prompts used- Prompt 519: _Hidden Desire_, _Tattoo_, _"Touch me softly in the way that only you can do" –Emilie Autumn_ and _Saints and Sinners_

Description: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories from a variety of HP characters. Ch.1- Eileen Snape, Ch.2- Fred Weasley II, Ch.3- Frank Longbottom, Ch.4- Cho Chang, Ch.5- Mundungus Fletcher, Ch.6- Alice Longbottom, Ch.7- Lily Luna Potter

Chapter Description: Alice realises her lover has the dark mark.

Rating: T-M

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Bellatrix would have been in a lot more scenes_

* * *

I stumble to the door at 2 am, soft with sleep and in my pink pyjamas, the ones with teddy bears all over. She stands in my doorway, crackling with electricity. Her eyes are half-mad with _something _and her hands are clawing at me before I even close the door. My pyjamas are on the floor and her robes follow. We collapse on the sofa, a tangle of limbs and hair. Her pale skin gleams in the moonlight that streams through the window and she's alive with desire, but there's no time for romantic thoughts. We're scratching and searching and her hands are everywhere.

"Stop, stop," she gasps, batting my hands away, "No Alice, touch me softly… softly…"

I obey, letting go of the frantic energy that has inhabited my body and allowing myself to take my time. I kiss her face and her neck and her shoulder, I run my fingers down her side counting the ribs. She makes a soft huff when my lips tickle the inside of her elbow, and then-

"Bella…"

I draw away and stare at her arm in horror. The ink that blemishes her flawless skin writhes and moves like she does, except it is disgusting and she is beautiful.

"I did it. I finally did it Alice," she says, "It was amazing. _He _was amazing. Oh, you can't understand. Just touch me, touch me."

I can't. I stand up and step away from her, trying to see past the mad excitementthat I mistook for lust. But Bella is a clear pool, and I can't kid myself into thinking it's me she wants.

"Go home," I say harshly, "Go back to your husband, you've got him if you just want somebody to fuck."

She watches me, then throws her head back and cackles. "You've finally realised then," she says, her voice mocking and cruel, "Oh, Saint Alice, you've finally realised what a mistake I am. But it's too late. Too late to tell. You'll never tell."

Then she laughs and laughs like she won't ever stop.


	7. Lily Luna Potter

For the _Harry Potter Femmeslash Project _on the_ HPFC Forum _

Prompts used- _Awkward first kiss _

Description: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories from a variety of HP characters. Ch.1- Eileen Snape, Ch.2- Fred Weasley II, Ch.3- Frank Longbottom, Ch.4- Cho Chang, Ch.5- Mundungus Fletcher, Ch.6- Alice Longbottom, Ch.7- Lily Luna Potter

Chapter Description: Lily Luna tells her namesake something

Rating: K+

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be more than seven books _

Lily Luna Potter hiked eagerly through the thick snow up to Raspberry Place, the cold wind biting at her red cheeks and ruffling her equally red hair into blatant disorder. She couldn't feel her feet or hands and her back ached from the long walk up the steep hill, but upon seeing the small, grey cottage, she knew it was worth it.

Lily opened the white gate and stepped into the garden that was never affected by even the harshest of weathers. The dozens of flowers, many of which she had planted herself, glowed red and blue and purple like drops of paint on a white canvas, and the small brook that cut across the path (to keep away the floopets, you see) greeted her with a merry tune.

The green door opened before she was half way up the path, revealing a slender woman with pale, wispy blonde hair and large silver eyes. Despite the beauty of the garden, Lily's eyes were drawn to her. She wore a pair of bright yellow pyjamas, smudged with flour and sticky with egg yolk, and on her left foot was a red sock, while her right was bare. At best, she looked okay, but Lily's pulse still pounded at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Lily. Make sure you hop over the stream, don't stand on the roses, now."

"Why do you have a bunch of roses on your doorstep, Luna?" Lily said, stepping over said flowers and hugging Luna Lovegood tightly.

"Oh, I bought them in the market yesterday, and I can't for the life of me decide where to put them. Now come and sit down, my cake should be just about ready now. I made chocolate, because I hoped you would come today, and I thought if you did, I wanted your favourite cake ready for you."

Lily sat down in the cheery kitchen, dragging a chair close to the crackling fire in an effort to warm up her frozen body.

"How's it being out of Hogwarts?" Luna said as she carefully iced a large chocolate cake.

"Weird," Lily said, "I feel like- like I'm too free. When I was still at school, I had lists and lists of things I wanted to do after I left, but now I have l;left and I can do whatever I want, I have no idea _what _I want."

"Like you need somebody to give you instructions?"

"Exactly, you always understand so well, Luna."

Luna smiled, "I remember what it was like when I left school. It took me over a year to decide I wanted to own a bakery. Everyone expected me to being a research things, or write for the Quibbler like my father, and I spent months doing both of those things."

"What a waste."

"No, no it wasn't a waste. I needed to know that I didn't want to do those things, otherwise I'd have been wondering the rest of my life. You should try a couple of different things Lily, and don't worry if you don't like them, you'll figure it out eventually."

"I think I'd like to travel for a bit," Lily said slowly, for first time voicing the thoughts that had been slowly growing and taking shape in her mind for the past few weeks, "Just a few months to get my head around things."

She glanced up shyly, but Luna wasn't looking at her. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, then Luna handed Lily a plate of cake and pulled up a chair opposite her. "I was hoping you would come today," she said again, "but why did you? I'll see you tomorrow at the party, after all."

Lily licked her lips nervously, and stared into the fire in an effort to avoid Luna's eyes. _I don't have to tell her_, she thought, _I can eat some cake and go home, and she'll never know_. But then she saw the suitcase sitting on the floor beneath the table, and knew she had to tell. If she didn't, if she let Luna leave tomorrow without knowing how she felt, she would be wondering for the rest of her life.

"I came to tell you something, actually," Lily said quietly.

Luna watched her expectantly. When Lily didn't speak, she said, "You can tell me anything, you know that. Only-" she leant in closer, so close Lily could smell her, "-if it's a secret, take that shell off the mantel and hold it while you tell me, it has a silence spell around it and you never know if the floopets are listening."

"I thought the stream kept them away," Lily said, her mouth twitching into a reluctant smile.

"It stops them coming through the door, but doesn't stop the smart ones from using the chimney" Luna said.

Lily took the shell obediently, although she could never quite tell if Luna was joking or not, and settled back in her chair. A large white cat, going by the name of Bluebell, leapt up onto her lap and began to eat the forgotten slice of cake.

"Well, you see, I, err-" Lily fumbled for the words, confused by Luna's smell and the weight of the cat and the suddenly too warm fire, "I was saying about travelling, and you're going travelling for a year, and thought maybe- maybe you'd want some company."

"You want to come with me?" Luna said, her mouth turning down at the corners.

"Not exactly. I do, but not- not as your best friend's daughter."

"What exactly, then?"

Lily finally looked at Luna. Her eyes looked… Could it be… hopeful? Her heart lifted and her own hope blossomed in her chest and spread throughout her body, giving her next words confidence. "I want to come as your- as _yours_."

"I'm over twenty-five years older than you, Lily," Luna said, but her breathless tone was at odds with her words, "You're nineteen, I'm forty-"

"You aren't!" Lily said, "Not really. You're still nineteen at heart. You'll never grow old, Luna, you always say so yourself!"

Luna sighed, "I know, but it isn't- it's not- what would everyone say?"

"I don't care what they'd say!"

"What about your mother? Have you even told her you like girls?"

Lily's face flamed. "I don't like _girls_. I like _a girl, _I like _you_."

"I like you too, Lily. Oh, I like you, but we can't be together like that. For once in my life, I have to be sensible."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Fine," she said once she was sure she wasn't going to cry, "Fine, don't let me come. Pretend you don't want me. But you'll always know, I was willing. I _want _to be with you and I don't care what mum or anyone else thinks. _You _are the one stopping this, we aren't together because of _you_."

Lily stood up, not caring that Bluebell fell to the floor with a hiss, or that she broke the plate and got chocolate all over the floor. She had to leave now.

She turned and almost ran out of the house. She had gotten half way down the hill before Luna caught up with her, running so fast that she couldn't stop and crashed into Lily, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

In a story, the two would have landed on top of each other, chests pressed together and faces close. Both would have known exactly what the other wanted, and their first kiss would have been beautiful and romantic.

As it was, Lily fell on her stomach, with Luna sprawled across her legs. The snow soaked through her clothes immediately and she didn't hesitate in scrambling up. Luna did the same, but not before Lily had accidentally kicked her no more than three times.

The two stood across from each other. Lily's face was red with cold and barely supressed tears, and Luna looked ridiculous in her pyjamas and odd shoes.

"I want to be with you Lily," Luna said finally.

Lily looked away, rejection and anger at that rejection still pulsing through her body. Luna stepped forward and tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away jerkily.

"Please look at me, Lily."

Although she said it, Luna did not expect Lily to look, and when she did Luna realised she had no idea what to say. She leant forward instead and kissed her.

Lily wondered where the thrilling romance of it all was, all she felt was awkward and uncomfortable, and cold. Wasn't she supposed to do something other than stand here? She kissed back hesitantly, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Luna pulled away. "Was that… okay?"

Lily wished she could say yes. Luna knew, of course, and her mouth twisted into a rueful smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lily interrupted her. "Why don't we try again?"


	8. Lavender Brown

For the _If You Dare Challenge _and _Marauders Map Competition _on the_ HPFC Forum _

Prompts used- _59: Big Teeth,_ _Chair and Cloak_

Description: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories from a variety of HP characters. Ch.1- Eileen Snape, Ch.2- Fred Weasley II, Ch.3- Frank Longbottom, Ch.4- Cho Chang, Ch.5- Mundungus Fletcher, Ch.6- Alice Longbottom, Ch.7- Lily Luna Potter

Chapter Description: Years after the war Lavender meets an old school fellow

Rating: K

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, none of us here on fanfiction do. I know, it makes me sad too._

* * *

12th January

Dearest Parvati,

I'm sorry for not writing sooner, I've neglected you shamefully this winter. I'm writing to you from Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks to be exact. What am I doing here, you ask, when I'm supposed to be in America? Well, I was in America, but I got a letter from Professor McGonagall (I just can't bring myself to call her Minerva), asking if I would like to take up the position of Head Nurse in the Hospital Wing, you know Madame Pomfrey retired last year and apparently they've been unable to replace her until now.

I went for an interview last month, and I got the job! I can't tell you how please I am. You know I did well on my Healer training, but I must confess, I've been having a hard time finding a hospital that will take… someone like me.

I'm so happy, and not just because of the job either. After my interview I had a celebratory lunch in The Three Broomsticks, and I met Marcus Flint. You remember him, don't you? He was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain from our first to third year. He was horrible back then, but he's changed so much.

Don't get me wrong, he's still as ugly as ever. His hair is a mess, and his teeth… Oh, Parvati, I shudder when I think of his teeth. But I forgot all about them once we started talking. He played professional Quidditch for a while after school, he got such bad marks on his exams he couldn't really do anything else, but a bad fall injured his arm and he hasn't been able to play since, not up to professional standards at least.

Instead, he's been Charms Professor for a year! A whole year and we didn't know, can you believe it? He says he learned more in that year of being a Professor than he did in his entire time at Hogwarts, and not just about Charms either. I know what he means; we don't learn lessons just at school, real life insists on teaching us all the time. I'm laughing as I reread that line, I sound so incredibly grownup.

He joined me for lunch, and we've seen each other nearly every day since. I've been spending my days at Hogwarts, to get used to the Hospital Wing, and I'll be moving there fulltime next week. Can we meet up for lunch before that? I've missed you, and Marcus wants to see you too.

When he said this I had a horrible few days thinking he might fancy you (I take about you all the time and he's seen your photo, so he knows how gorgeous you are). But yesterday he kissed me! It makes me feel all tingly just writing about it. I feel like a schoolgirl again, who's found out the guys she's crushing on likes her.

But Marcus isn't just a guy, and I don't have a crush on him. I think this might be the real thing, Parvati. I feel so happy when I'm around him, and he makes me laugh, and better, I make him laugh. I'm not blind to his faults, he doesn't pull out chairs or offer me his coat when it's cold, he's rough and harsh and _ugly_, but these just make me like him more. He doesn't expect anything of me, and he doesn't care about my scars or anything else. He says turning into a wolf once a month is nothing compared to his grumpiness in the mornings, and trust me, it's close.

Anyway, let me know when you can do lunch, I want to hear all about the baby!

Lots of love, Lavender xx


	9. Pomona Sprout

For the _If You Dare Challenge _and _House Point Competition _on the_ HPFC Forum _

Prompts used- 135: Resentment and Pomona Sprout

Description: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and short stories from a variety of HP characters. Ch.1- Eileen Snape, Ch.2- Fred Weasley II, Ch.3- Frank Longbottom, Ch.4- Cho Chang, Ch.5- Mundungus Fletcher, Ch.6- Alice Longbottom, Ch.7- Lily Luna Potter, Ch.8- Lavender Brown, Ch.9- Pomona Sprout

Chapter Description: Pomona has a nasty trick played on her, but it goes a little wrong.

Rating: K

_Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Ethel, Mary, William, Janet and Henry though, because I couldn't find any known HP characters who were at school with Pomona except McGonagall. Also, I'm not sure if Slughorn was teaching in the 1930s, but he was in the 1940s so I'm having him teach. _

_**This is for the **_**House Point Competition**_** on the **_**HPFC Forum.**_** We need Hufflepuffs to compete, please! There's only three of use so far, and all the other houses have more. So come join in, we're all really nice, I promise!**_

* * *

Ethel Trotter ran to Hufflepuff Common Room, black hair streaming out behind her and face alight with excitement. She burst into the room and ran straight to Mary Heart, grabbing the other girl's hands and dancing around the table with her. Mary laughed, excitement filling her too, although she couldn't say why.

"What's got into you?" She asked, as the two fell breathless onto the sofa.

"I got an invite to Slughorn's party, _finally_! I've worked so hard at Potions this term, and it's paid off," Ethel said, taking the invitation out of her bag and waving it in her friends face.

"Oh, that's great. It'll be so much more fun with you there." Mary had received her invitation a week ago, and, until now, had not been looking forward to the event.

"Do you know who else is going?" Ethel said.

"I know a few people. Minerva McGonagall from Gryffindor, Janet and William Sprout, obviously, and I think Henry Oddfellow will be there too. Oh, and Pomona."

The two girls looked over at Pomona Charles, who was working diligently on a Charms essay in front of the fire. Feeling the girls' eyes on her, Pomona looked up and smiled brightly at them. Mary and Ethel smiled back, but their smiles disappeared as soon as she looked away.

"Why is she going? She's not anything special," Ethel muttered, thinking of how hard it had been for her to become one of Slughorn's favourites.

"I know, it's not fair," Mary said, "And you know everyone else will be laughing at us, at the whole house, if she goes. She'll dress in those awful robes she wore last year to the Christmas Ball, she won't have any money to buy new ones, and she won't know how to act among ladies and gentlemen."

Ethel murmured an agreement, feeling as though all the happiness of the evening had been taken away in one swoop. She laid her head on Mary's shoulder and said, "Is there anything we can do?"

Mary thought hard for a moment, then said, "If we could make everyone laugh at _her _instead of the house, that might work."

"Isn't that sort of mean?"

"Not really. They're going to be laughing at her anyway, this way we'll get left out of it. We're not doing it to hurt her, we're just protecting our house."

"I guess… What should we do then?"

A gleam appeared in Mary's blue eyes and she turned to Ethel with a smirk, "Let's send her an invitation from someone, inviting her to be their date for the evening. Let's send her it from William Sprout, he's the most handsome man at Hogwarts, and he's Head Boy. Pomona will say yes, and then William will have to tell her that he doesn't want to go with her at all. He'll tell everyone else, and if we're lucky, Pomona will be too embarrassed to go to the party at all."

Ethel glanced at Pomona again. The girl was finished with her essay and was now having a lively conversation with Jack Stone. As Ethel looked over, Pomona threw back her head and laughed heartily, drawing the attention of everyone within a few metre radius of her. Ethel thought about that too loud laugh at Slughorn's party and cringed inwardly. She turned to Mary and nodded, "Let's do it."

The next morning, Pomona sat at the Hufflepuff table alone, finishing off a big breakfast and thinking about a letter she wanted to send home. She was very excited for the next evening and wanted to ask her mother's advice on what to wear, her shabby blue robes that were a few years out of style but went so well with her blonde curls, or her newer black robes that made her look a bit washed out?

She was just finishing her bacon when an owl came swooping into the hall and dropped a letter on her lap before flying away. Pomona didn't recognise the writing, and so was very surprised when she saw it was a note from William Sprout, asking her to accompany him to Slughorn's party.

The note was very realistic, and it didn't even occur to Pomona that it was a forged. She was very flattered, after all William was very clever and popular, and immediately wrote back an acceptance. She went straight to Owlery to tell her mother, and so didn't see the look of surprise on William's face when he got her acceptance.

"What's that, William?" Janet Sprout said.

William wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, and quickly worked out that somebody had played a mean trick on Pomona. Not wanting to embarrass the girl, he said, "I invited Pomona Charles to Slughorn's party tomorrow, this is her acceptance."

"Why did you invite her?" Henry Oddfellow asked.

"More to the point," said Janet, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know if she would say yes," said William, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go order Pomona some flowers."

The next evening found Pomona in the Hufflepuff dormitory, examining herself critically in front of the full-length mirror. Ethel and Mary had already gone downstairs, leaving Pomona alone with Pat Stacey.

"I wish I was going," Pat said wistfully, "But since I can't, I'm glad you get to go. Promise you'll tell me all about it?"

Pomona said she would, then turned back to the mirror. She had gone with her blue robes in the end, and she was quite satisfied. Pomona was not exactly pretty, but she had rosy cheeks and warm brown eyes, and she was nearly always smiling. All of this combined with the excitement of the evening and her simple but pretty robes had a very nice effect.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Pat jumped up and answered it, coming back to Pomona with a wicked grin on her face. "Somebody left flowers for you, Pomona," she said, handing Pomona a bouquet of pale pink roses.

Pomona flushed at Pat's questioning gaze and said, "I'm going with William Sprout tonight."

"You're going with William Sprout? And you didn't think to tell me!"

Pomona shrugged and went to put the flowers in a vase, "He only asked me yesterday, and it's only a date."

Pat rolled her eyes, "Yes, a date with the most handsome chap in school."

Pomona blushed deeper, and said hurriedly, "I have to go. Do I look okay?"

"You look lovely. Here-" Pat took a rose and snapped off the stem, then carefully slipped it into Pomona's hair, "-mother always puts a flower in her hair when she's going out, she says it's elegant. It's perfect; the pink brings out that lovely colour in your cheeks."

Pat wasn't the only one who thought so, William was very glad he'd decided to go with Pomona when she met him outside Slughorn's office. She greeted him with a smile and cheery hello, not seeming shy or intimidated at all. He took her arm and didn't let go for the most of the night.

And what a wonderful night it was. Pomona proved to be an awful dancer, but a skilled conversationalist. She charmed teachers and students alike, and William's friends found her sweet. Janet was so taken with her that she pulled William off to the side and said quietly, "I'm so glad you brought Pomona this evening, I think she and I will be great friends."

"I'm glad I brought her too," William said, "I get the feeling she and I will be more than just great friends. I hope so, anyhow."

The only ones who were not having a good time were Ethel and Mary. They stood off to the side, watching as Pomona acted as common and cheery as ever, and as everyone seemed to fall in love with her.

"I guess we helped her rather than hurt her by sending that invitation," Mary said, feeling the heavy guilt that had settled on her heart begin to lift.

"Yes," Ethel agreed, "I'm glad, I've been feeling terrible about it all day."

"So have I, it wasn't very nice of us really. But everything has worked out alright in the end, I suppose."

When William walked Pomona back to her Common Room, he took the rose from her hair and slipped it into his pocket, gave her a gentle kiss and said- No, I won't tell you what he said. But suffice to say, Ethel and Mary were right and everything did work out alright in the end.

* * *

_First thing I've ever written about Pomona, so let me know what you thought? _


End file.
